


【红银】Maximoff’s family Education（pwp）

by Cielo_LL



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielo_LL/pseuds/Cielo_LL
Summary: #嗯，有史以来第一篇红银##女A男O设定，对就是这么坑爹##肉，高亮，这是篇肉！##spank预警，不喜请点叉##高能预警！！高能预警！！高能预警！！##作者三观不正，看了被雷到不要怪我，我已经尽力打预警了连Tag都不敢打多##喜欢的请留评论，欢迎捉虫与建议，拒绝谈人生以及莫名其妙的辱骂，我真的已经尽力的预警了_(:з」∠)_  ##最后，肉不好吃请慎点##标题是百度翻译的，错了的话请纠正我谢谢#





	【红银】Maximoff’s family Education（pwp）

“wanda，我知道你可以听到！回答我！”pietro像是疯了一般的在房间里寻找着那抹红色的身影，丝毫不顾及被他撞到摔成碎片的花瓶。衣柜，桌子全部都被掀翻，不放过任何一个角落，屋子里被他翻的一片狼藉。  
“回答我，回答我你全部的谎言，你让我成为了一个杀人凶手！”  
他的脑海里一遍又一遍地闪过同胞们被杀死的样子，内疚和自责将他卷入泥潭，他开始口不择言的在房间里叫喊  
“回答我你这没有心的巫婆！*”  
“oh，my dear brother，你从不让我失望的对吗？”  
过了半天姑娘才慢慢的走了出来，面无表情语气也不算和善。  
“我让你失望？那些变种人孩子想要求得怜悯，却因为你的错像动物一样被杀掉，这都是你的错！”  
“这都是我的错？”wanda冷笑了一声，好像听到了什么天大的笑话一样，漫不经心的看了看自己的指甲。  
“你倒是说说看，我怎么了？”她眯着眼睛向前迈出一步逼近眼前的银发男子，右手红光缭绕，罂/粟花香的信息素似有似无的浮动在空气里。  
“当然是你的错！这都是你的计划！”  
“这是神的的计划brother。”  
“神？”pietro发出了声不屑的笑声“是神告诉你杀掉你的族人的嗯？”他的手握紧又松开，愤怒在胸膛里燃烧，他越来越看不懂自己的姐姐到底想要些什么。  
“我没必要和你解释那么多pietro，你只要按我说的做就好。游戏规则就是这样的，这不服从的人的结果。那些死去的人，只不过是个遗憾而已。”她的声音没有一丝起伏，尽力的压制住心里涌起的愧疚无力感任愤怒充盈胸膛，骤然用极端冷静的语调开口。pietro简直怀疑眼前这个冷酷的Alpha到底是不是他的姐姐，还是别的什么人所冒充的。  
“不服从的人！？”pietro嘲讽的开口“你是个骗……唔！”话刚说了一半就被怒气上头wanda释放出的力量扼住脆弱咽喉上抬起  
“管好你的舌头小男孩，你的姐姐可并不介意你稍微受到点伤害。”wanda微微收紧了右手，环在男人脖颈处的能量便收紧一分她紧盯着他挣扎的反应，却也没有半分要松手的意思。空气里的罂/粟花香越来越明显，pietro努力的想挣脱那股力量却无能为力。  
“咳……我做了所有你让我做的事情…咳。”他费力的说道。Alpha过量的信息素让他心里警铃大作，银发的男人开始感到紧张，这太糟糕了，落在一个愤怒的alpha手里绝对是最糟糕的事情，哪怕这个人是wanda  
“是吗？告诉我你都做了什么？”听见这话wanda的心情好像好了些，她微微勾起唇角，露出一个魅惑至极的笑容。  
“你在埃及都找到了些什么？”姑娘微微摆了摆手，银发的男人瞬间就跌落到了地上，但她却未曾撤去自己具有攻击性的信息素，姑娘迈着优雅的步子走近他身旁蹲下来抬眼扫视他略显苍白的面色，端详着这个从小陪伴见证了自己所有生命里重要时刻的人。  
“什……什么？”pietro跪坐在地上大口的喘息着，氧气混合着信息素灌进了他的肺叶迅速的融进到血液里，发情期的症状来的很快，没有几分钟pietro就开始觉得浑身发热，太过浓郁的信息素已经让人开始腿软，他单手撑在地上稳住自己的身体，低垂着脑袋，尽力的让自己看起来正常一点。  
“在纽约的那天晚上，我让你去埃及，你做了什么？”wanda跪坐下来俯身凑近他，伸出手指触碰他的肌肤，扶着他的肩近乎强迫性的摆正他的头，接着望进那双蔚蓝的眸子里去。嗅得阵阵清凉的薄荷香气混着海盐的清新冲散了部分怒意，占有眼前这人的欲望莫名的从她心底跳出，知道Quicksilver是omega的人没有几个，就连他们的父亲也以为他是个Beta而已。  
占有他，标记他  
这样的想法在wanda脑海里循环，她舔了舔下唇，露出个有些恶劣的笑容。  
“你知道的，我有很多事情要做……”pietro根本没有发现她的这些想法，听见了埃及他就开始心虚，因为他根本没有听姐姐的命令，他一面应付着发情期的自然反应，一面运转着他那快被情欲霸占的脑子想着借口  
“你真可悲……”wanda一副失望的表情，转身就打算离开。  
“wanda！求你别抛弃我……我什么都会做，所有你让我做的我都会去做，所以别再/抛/弃我了，求你。”pietro有些惊慌失措的抓住女人的手腕祈求到。  
“你说什么都愿意做？my baby brother？”  
她转过身来，在男人不设防的时候用力将他推倒在地上欺身撑在他上方，身下的人明显被信息素逼迫到发/情的边缘，面颊上已经爬上了不自然的潮/红，身下的人努力的克制住自己往对方那边蹭过去的欲望，原本合身的裤子也在此时变得过于紧绷，难堪的想要夹/住双腿，在人面前手足无措的像个孩子。他使劲地点了点头，保持着仅剩的理智不让那么狼狈的样子暴露在姐姐的面前。  
“既然你说什么都愿意做，那就该乖乖的接受惩/罚吧。”  
姑娘依旧是挂着优雅的微笑，手下确是丝毫不拖泥带水的将她还在愣神的兄弟翻了过去，把他的裤子连同底/裤一起扯了下来，狠狠地一巴掌就扇上了对方那圆：翘的的臀/瓣，被打的地方凹了下去又迅速地恢复原状，那团可怜的软肉被扇的发抖，小麦色的皮肤立马留下了一个鲜红的巴掌印。  
“啊！我已经不是小孩子了你不可以……唔！”Pietro被打的痛叫一声挣扎着想要逃离她的控制却被捏着后颈牢牢的按在地板上，紧接着左边的臀/瓣就挨了比刚才更狠的一下来惩罚他刚才逃跑的行径。  
“唔….”银发的青年低声的呜咽着，直把袖子咬了满口才没丢人的哭叫出声，羞耻和疼痛包裹着他。年轻的Alpha依旧是不停地落着巴掌，她的掌心已经开始发烫发麻，可是却丝毫不想停手，听着巴掌落下脆响只让欲/望在心底膨胀的更大。  
“让我想想，你刚才是怎么叫我的，小男孩？”她用手背轻轻地贴着已经被自己打的滚烫的皮肉四处揉蹭，好像在选定这下一巴掌该打在哪儿好。  
“Wanda…停下…….算我求你。”男人的费力的扭过头去望着自己的姐姐，咬着牙低声的请求道，最初的疼/痛过后屁/股上只觉得一片麻痒，带着情欲直痒进/穴里去，再从深处汪/出水来。  
“没有心的巫婆，你是这样说的是吗？你还骗我你什么都会做？“Wanda根本不理会他的请求，巴掌毫不留情的落在了臀/腿接的地方，那里肉嫩，仅是一下就痛得男人浑身颤抖，而Wanda就像发现了什么好玩的玩具，接下去的巴掌无一不是落在那里的，狠狠地，毫不留情的。  
“你直到现在还认为是我害死了我们的族人吗？”她故意更凑近了她的兄弟，好听清男人微弱的抽泣。而Pietro已经没有什么力气去思考她在说些什么了，每一巴掌下去都牵扯着穴/口不住地收缩，他羞耻的发现自己在这种情况下居然硬了起来，欲/望直顶着小腹在红色的羊毛地毯上来回磨蹭，溢出的前液在上面洇/出一片不小的水渍。是的，他开始发/情，他想要，想要alpha天赋异禀的性/器，他想要身后的人标/记他，除了她以外谁都不行。海盐夹杂这薄荷的味道香的沁人心脾，Wanda也发现了这个问题，最原始的冲动在脑子里无限循环，眼前的这个银发男人只可以是她的。  
“哦，我亲爱的兄弟。”Wanda停下了抽打，手顺着他红/肿的臀/肉一路向上抚摸着，从背后咬他的耳廓，“我知道你已经开始硬/的流/水了，只要你说出来……我就满足你。”  
wanda浮起了笑容，满意的看着pietro正一步一步的掉进她的陷阱里。她微微低下头去亲吻他薄薄的唇/瓣，不出所料的吻到一片炽热。因速跑者体内异于常人的代谢速度，他的体温总是偏高的。轻含住他的下唇吮吸，舌尖在口腔中打着圈，双手撩起他散落的银发向耳后别过去以更好的看清他，接着顺着脖子向下解开他的衣物。附在他颈窝处深吸了一口气清香的诱人信息素。之前的怒气一瞬间全部都烟消云散。信息素的纠缠融汇满足了某种奇异的占有欲，仿佛两人生来就该是一体的。顺势舔上他的锁骨，明显的感到人的战栗。  
pietro喘息声变得粗重，在她吻上唇的那一刻瞪大了眼睛，下一秒几乎是本能反应的去迎合对方，讨好Alpha的办法几乎就像是刻在血液里一样，亲吻着她的红唇，放任她的舌头在口腔里掠夺者空气。整个人就像是要烧起来一样。一向可以高速运转的脑子头一次卡在了那里无法思考，两个人是那么的默契，信息素在空气中融合在一起变成最好的催/情/剂，脖颈附近被人留下了点点红痕。他对眼前的Alpha从来不加防备，眼见这架势他本能的想要逃避。  
“wanda放开我……让我走”燥热占据了他感官，信息素不受控制的四散开来，和清淡香甜的罂/粟花味融合在一起。  
姑娘听见这话不为所动，指尖顺着他的脊柱划下去，在尾/椎附近轻轻扫过，环住他腰部的手施加了一点力。带着淡淡的笑意说道  
“你一直都可以走，只要你想。在任何时刻从来都是这样，我不曾拦过你。”  
他张了张口却什么声音都发不出来，一向灵光的舌头每次遇见姐姐就像打了结一般，wanda说的没错，她从未拦过自己什么，他自己永远是逃避的那一个。要逃跑只需要推开她就好，这么简单的动作此时却怎么也做不到，僵硬了半天，最后也只是选择自暴自弃的躺在地上抬起手遮住了自己的脸，过了半晌才从胳膊底下传出来闷闷的声响  
“你知道我从来无法拒绝你……”  
“我亲爱的Pietro，我知道，但是有些话我还是希望听你亲口说出来。”  
姑娘啄吻他的嘴角阻止了他接下来的话，发出一声轻笑，弯了弯眼角，把他上衣向上卷起来手指在他肚脐上狡黠的打了个圈，愈发浓郁的清香涌出来，轻叹了一声像是低声感慨。这不是她第一次审视他的身体，小的时候两人甚至一起洗过澡，但从没有一次是像这样毫无顾忌和掩饰，这般充满情/色。看着他无意识的摩擦着的双腿，发/情的症状越来越清晰可见。那双漂亮的蓝眼睛因为情欲没有了聚焦，因为刚才的责/打还蒙着一层薄薄的泪膜，她从背后环着男人的胸膛，摸索到那两个小巧的乳尖毫不客气的把玩着，揉，捏，轻拧，每一个动作都挑逗的恰到好处。发情中的Omega根本无法抵抗这样的抚慰，没几下就发出了哀求的低吟  
“求你…Wanda唔…标/记我……嗯就现在唔…”他闭紧了双眼，瞧瞧他都做了什么吧，在向自己的姐姐求/欢，因为欲/望他抛弃了所有身为一个兄弟该有的的尊严  
得到了满意的回答的wanda一点都没犹豫的动手解开自己的腰/带，歪头看向他潮红的脸色，拉住他探向下/身的手开口询问  
“别这么心急亲爱的，你觉得我们需要润/滑/剂吗？”  
pietro楞楞地看着她的动作。完美的胴/体就这样暴露在眼前，他紧张的手都不知道该搭在哪里，就好像对方不是那个从小陪伴着他长大的姑娘而是个陌生人一样。嗅着对方的气味，不自觉的伸手想要抚/慰/自己，在被人抓住的瞬间耻的满脸通红，就像煮熟的虾子  
“也……也许需要……？”他小声的说着，事实上身后早都湿的一塌糊涂却还是犹豫这点了点头，也许是仅剩的自尊心在作祟不想让她知道自己是那么淫/乱不/堪。  
“是吗？我说过别对我说谎Pietro。”Wanda用手指轻轻地拂过那隐秘的穴/口便满手湿润“你这个满口谎言的小骗子，是又想挨打了吗？”她再次放上臀/瓣的手着实让pierto一颤，不过这次等待他的不再是带着风声的巴掌，姑娘将那红/肿发烫的臀肉握了满手，没有丝毫怜惜的揉捏直逼得他哀叫连连。  
“下次做事前先好好想一想，不然你可爱的小屁股就要为你的失误买单了。”Alpha顺着那湿漉漉的穴/缝摸进去，一口气的探入两指，搅弄出水声。她微微张开二指撑开那已经汁/水满溢的穴/口，轻轻的吹了声口哨  
“湿的这么彻底，应该就不需要做什么扩/张了吧？嗯？”她像是故意想要看他羞愧的样子一般的放慢了动作，抽出了手指将那些液体蹭在那有的红/肿的腿根，握着他的腰跨让他跪趴在地上，略显恶劣的笑笑稍稍用力掰开他的臀/瓣将性器挤入敏/感高/热的后/穴。  
“唔……唔嗯……”pietro像只鸵鸟一样把自己的脑袋埋在怀里，轻微的疼痛成为了情/欲最好的助燃剂，他可以清晰地感受到他的姐姐正在进入他，性/器的顶端狠/蹭过敏感点顶进更深的地方去，肉穴不知廉耻的吸附着柱身吞咽，身体紧绷所带来了阻滞感限制了对方的速度。完全不知道自己现在在对方眼里到底是一副怎样淫/乱的样子。 含糊不清的呻吟更能提升人的性/欲，wanda开始有些后悔用后背位，她无法看见那双漂亮的眸子为自己染上情/欲的色彩也无法看见那张布满红晕的俊脸，甚至没有办法好好的和他来个亲吻。决策失误的挫败感让她感到很恼火，她啃咬着男人好看的肩胛骨，留下一个个齿痕，下身也是毫不犹豫的钉进最深的地方，龟/头狠狠的撬开omega那柔软的子/宫/口。  
“wanda！不……啊疼……太深了……唔…”pietro只觉得自己快要软成一滩水，腿根打颤几乎撑不起自己的身体，他已经无法控制自己的声音，哭哑的嗓子颤抖着请求alpha的怜/惜。  
“oh my baby brother…这样才能满足你不是吗？”  
姑娘叼着他的耳垂磨咬着，就着插入的姿势按着人的肩膀将他翻了过来，性/器抵着敏/感的黏/膜生生转了半圈，快感就像闪电一样劈进pietro的大脑将所有的理智击得粉碎。他的姐姐抬起了他的一条长腿向胸口压去，只要他稍微一抬头就能两人连/接的部分。  
“太超过了……唔嗯……啊…停”  
“你又在说谎了pietro…你的身体明明不是这么说的。”年轻的alpha抬手抹去额头上的汗珠，下身更加用力的操弄着。深浅交替，有的时候整根拔出。然后再狠艹进他柔软的生殖腔，有的时候就让顶端卡在敏感的腔口折磨着omega脆弱的神经。“你得学会讲规矩我亲爱的。还得学会说实话”她在他身上落下一个个吻给予适当的安慰，一只手把他自己的汁液抹在在他已经挺立的阴茎上一触即走撩拨他的双/球，略长的指甲轻轻扣弄着顶端的小孔，却总在他快要释放的时候收手，又或是残忍的堵住欲望的出口。  
在适当的时候给些甜头对教育而言总是事半功倍。最初的疼/痛过去就只剩下情/欲，欲火一路烧到小腹。  
还不够— —不够— —我需要更多— —  
这样的想法徘徊在pietro已经无法思考的脑子里。  
“想要……”他小声的说道“想要你操/我……唔…想要你射/进我里面……嗯啊……”这些词句将他所有的自/尊都碾成齑/粉。  
“乖孩子……”心情愉悦的Alpha俯身舔吻着他湿润的唇瓣，她不在用些有的没的的把戏吊着他的胃口，而是用最原始的方式与人交/合，她现在只想艹/进的深处去，标记他，让他怀/孕也许也是一个不错的选择。  
这样的想法只让年轻的Alpha只觉得下/身又硬了几分，在温暖的肉/穴里开始成/结，紧紧的卡在生/殖/腔口，灌/了他一肚子的精/液，两个人真正的算是融合在了一起  
皮特罗早在此之前就射/了出来，乳/白/色的液/体沾染的到处都是，直到腔/口被撑的像是要裂开一样痛才将他的思绪拉了回来，他面色发白的抓紧了身下的地毯，过了好久才算是接受了自己姐姐标/记了的事实。  
当wanda从她的身体里退出的时候，多余的液体从暂时无法闭/合的小/穴里缓缓的淌出来，色/情无比。她简单的帮他清理了一下身体，然后像小时候一样帮他一件件的套上衣服，在他额头上留下一个亲吻去。  
“你该好好休息一下，然后别忘记了去埃及，不然你知道后果的。”她威胁似的拍了拍青年的屁/股，情欲过去pietro才想起自己还在隐隐做痛的屁/股，他吸了吸鼻子，哑着嗓子问道  
“你会和我一起去吗？”  
“不会”wanda回绝的相当果决“不过我可以给你一个建议，换掉你这身衣服，如果你还记得的话。”

**Author's Note:**

> *这我用的是漫画的原句，我只是翻译了一下嗯_(:з」∠)_  
> ok到这里就结束了，感谢看到这里的小天使们，这个文是建立在X-men的一刊漫画上，请原谅我看的是意大利语版实在是没看懂副标题应该是什么，但是着刊皮戳真的是……一开始还很有气势的质问姐姐后来就立马怂了。不过该说不说，这刊wanda真性感【大拇指】  
> 我的飙车日常，本来是为了庆祝我的AO3账号下来特意写了两自行车（虽然到现在他还是没有下来，我还是等下来了再补外链接吧）结果在亲爱的眼镜儿的帮助下开成了云霄飞车，好的就这样结束了，其实智商与节操全无，脑洞下限起飞的夔冥，我们下回再见_(:з」∠)_


End file.
